fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
De Blob 3
Game Play Paint the Town Red! And Orange, and Yellow, and... Like its two console predecessors, the name of the game in de Blob 3 is to restore color to washed-out environments that are thrown into a depressing grey-scale state by the villainous INKT Corporation. The more things you paint, the more lively and energetic the landscape will become, so try to paint as much as possible! The hero of the de Blob games is Blob, a rolling ball of paint that can color anything that he touches. The color that these painted things will become very often matches what color Blob is when he contacts them. So when Blob is colored green, any buildings he touches will become green. Very often, Blob will begin levels as a colorless ball of water, incapable of altering the hue of anything. Fear not, because color is very easy to obtain! Initially, Blob will gain most of his color from either pools or geysers of paint. Contacting these will instantly turn Blob into the color of that pool or geyser. Later on, Blob will gain most of his color from Paintbots, which are robots containing either red, yellow, or blue paint. Simply slam into a Paintbot to get at its color. Paintbots that are slammed into will restore their color stocks about five seconds after being slammed. Paintbots allow Blob to mix colors, which is achieved by hitting differently-colored Paintbots in sequence. For instance, a colorless Blob can slam into a red Paintbot, rendering himself red, and then slam a yellow Paintbot, which will mix with Blob's red color to render Blob orange. The below illustrates the colors available to Blob and what color of Paintbots are needed to be slammed in any sequence in order to obtain that color. *Orange = Red; Yellow *Green = Yellow; Blue *Purple = Blue; Red *Brown = Red; Yellow; Blue You can also mix colors by using paint pools or geysers in combination with Paintbots. For instance, a colorless Blob that dips into a red pool and then slams a yellow Paintbot will be rendered orange. If Blob is either a secondary color or brown and then slams a Paintbot that is one of that color's component primary colors, Blob will be rendered that primary color. For example, if Blob is orange and strikes a red Paintbot, Blob will become red. Blob will also often encounter sources of water, which will wash Blob out and revert him to his innate colorless state. While this can be annoying, sometimes it's more practical to wash off before applying colors to yourself again. Blob will often be tasked with painting certain things certain colors. Knowing your local sources of color and how to effectively mix them is essentially to completing these missions quickly! Story Prologue Comrade Black is seen drifting through space, as he was at the end of De Blob 2. He is orbited by multiple opened candy bar wrappers, emptied soda cans, and a small portable TV. Asleep, Comrade Black is only jolted awake when he unexpectedly impacts a small, lush, egg-shaped planetoid. He looks around in bewilderment, and then begins laughing maniacally. A long shot reveal that multiple Inkies are gravitating towards the same egg-shaped planetoid. Chapter 1 - Attack on Chroma City! It's been a year since Comrade Black was driven out of Chroma City, and the entire town is holding a celebratory parade for Blob and the other members of the Color Underground. Blob is about to be awarded the city to the city when the giant Blob float behind him is suddenly pieced by two metallic spikes. The spikes hit the pavement and soon begin to deploy Inkies and Paintbots. Other impacts and Raydian screams of panic can be heard in the distance. The Prof tells Blob and the rest of the Color Underground to fight their way back to the Prof's underground bunker and take care of any INKT forces they encounter on the way. After a lot of street fighting, the Color Underground reconvenes at the Prof's bunker. The Prof tells everyone assembled that INKT's forces are originating from the Raydian Orbits, a series of planetoids orbiting the planet Raydia, and that he's also receiving a distress signal from there. Zip asks how the Color Underground is supposed to get into space, and Bif suggests that they get there by launching themselves out of a giant slingshot, using the one he has on hand as a demonstration. The projectile he launches ricochets haphazardly around the bunker until the Prof manages to catch it. The Prof then pushes a button, revealing a space ship of his own creation in a secret hanger, the Space Bus. The Color Underground board and launch themselves towards the Raydian Orbits, while Chroma City continues to be pelted with INKT attacks. Chapter 2 - Orbital Station A course is plotted in the Space Bus and all that remains to do is to wait until the Color Underground reaches the source of the distress signal. Unfortunately for them, INKT has been tracking their journey since they left Chroma City, and dispatch fighters that successfully bring the Space Bus down. The Space Bus crash lands on a nearby planetoid. Pinky finds Blob face first into the ground and pulls him out of the ground, jolting him back into action by giving Blob a small electrical shock. Together, Blob and Pinky set out to find the other members of the Color Underground, squashing the INKT forces they encounter along the way and freeing the resident Raylians from their occupiers. The group eventually reunites and make it on foot to the source of the distress signal, a small brick house. An aggressive beast bursts out of the door and tackles Blob, about to take a bite out of him before being stopped by his master with a quick whistle. The owner of the beast, and the one who sent the distress signal, is the Essor, the Prof's old friend and colleague. Tea and scones are served and the Essor reveals what he knows: INKT suddenly appeared and seem to be operating out of a captured amusement park on a nearby planetoid. The Prof tells Essor that without parts to repair the Space Bus, the Color Underground will not be able to travel there. The Essor suggests that the Color Underground look for the parts they need in a nearby mall. Chapter 3 - Aqualane Mall The group arrive at Aqualane Mall, which has been thoroughly occupied and desaturated by INKT. Blob and his friends liberate portions of the mall, restoring flow to the stream that runs through the mall and acquiring the ship parts they need along the way. Liberated Raylians tell the Color Underground that INKT has been seizing captured Graylians and making them work on something big and mysterious over at Cosmo Park. The group return to repair the Space Bus and blast off towards Cosmo. Chapter 4 - Cosmo Park The group manages to touch down at Cosmo Park unharmed, despite heavy resistance. The group immediately sees Comrade Black, who panics and tells his assistants Inkgor and Inkovich to stall the Color Underground for as long as they can. Despite their valiant efforts, Inkgor and Inkovich fail to take out the Color Underground, for which Comrade Black keeps berating them. Eventually, the Color Underground corner Comrade Black, who is bitterly complaining that he hasn't had enough time to complete his giant killer robot. Comrade Black flies away in an incomplete-looking robot and brings down a carousel of turrets operated by Inkgor and Inkovich. Despite being outgunned, De Blob manages to clear out all the turrets. Inkgor and Inkovich take off in their own turret-shaped escape pods. Characters Heroes *'Blob' - A mysterious creature hailing from the jungles just outside of Chroma City. Blob has the unique ability to absorb paint and use it to restore color and life to a greyed-out world. He's assisted the Color Underground on their many exploits against the machinations of the evil INKT Corporation. When not crusading for color, he likes to chill out and relax. *'Pinky' - An advanced robot created by the Prof to assist Blob in his efforts to reign in the INKT Corporation. She can fly, is capable of firing destructive blasts, and has an advanced AI that has settled on a sassy personality. She's the main go-between for Blob and the rest of the Color Underground, especially for the Prof. *'The Prof' - The founder and head of the Color Underground, formed to counter the INKT Corporation's initial takeover of Chroma City. He has a genius-level intellect, has invented many marvelous things ranging from his personal hover-chair, the robotic companion Pinky, and the space-faring Space Bus, and is responsible for most of the Color Underground's strategy and tactics. *'Arty' - The, uh, artistic propagandist of the Color Underground, who spreads its message of color and liberation far and wide with her artistic endeavors. She's an enthusiastic individual with a love of creativity and free expression, so INKT's enforced conformity is complete anathema to her in particular. *'Bif' - The Color Underground's muscle. He's a gruff martial arts expert who has never meet a problem that he couldn't solve by pummeling it into submission. That said, he also has a caring side, which drives him to keep on fighting the INKT Corporation to defend those it oppresses! He enjoys meditation and flower arranging in his spare time, although he'll never admit it. *'Zip' - The Color Underground's reconnaissance expert. He specializes in scouting ahead deep into INKT-held territory, gathering info, and then returning as quickly as possible through the use of his extreme sports skills. Although he can seem flighty, Zip actually has a photographic memory, allowing him to recall what he has learned in perfect detail. *'The 'Essor' - An old Raylian colleague of the Prof who has sent a distress signal from the Raydian Orbits after INKT forces began to invade his home. He has since worked with the Color Underground to rid the Raydian Orbits of INKT and save the world. He's a bit of a sleepy fellow who has the tendency to nod off, but he is Raydia's foremost expert in translating ancient languages or INKT's written script. *'Chompers' - The 'Essor's pet Raylian Beast. He initially has a grumpy disposition towards Blob, but warms up to him soon enough. However, this might actually be worse, given that Chompers shares his affection with licks of his giant, slobbery tongue. Occasionally Blob can take Chompers out for walks, during which he can take out smaller INKT forces with his massive teeth and detect buried objects with his keen nose. *'Jet' - The last remaining Inky Jet Biker, Jet loves the thrills of speed and competition more than fulfilling INKT's objectives. He deserted INKT during their retreat from Chroma City and has since participated in races across Raydia and the Raydian Orbits, riding on his custom-built, flame-decaled bike powered with red paint. He sees Blob as his ultimate rival and hopes to finally beat him in a race, or at least learn a few of his tricks. *'The Jubilee Whale' - An entity rumored to exist in the Raydian Orbits, a gigantic space-whale that spreads color and life throughout the universe and drives back the forces of darkness once it emerges from its slumber every 1,000 years. Although there have been plenty of depictions of the Jubilee Whale in ancient carvings, most nowadays regard it as a myth. Villains *'Comrade Black' - The diminutive head of the evil INKT Corporation, whose goal is to spread inky dullness and conformity across the entire universe. Having been foiled by Blob twice, he has a special hatred for him. Although he is definitely petty, self-important, and panic-prone, he also has a more devious and cunning side to him, almost always seeming to have contingency plans that will ensure a quick turnabout or his eventual return to power. *'Inkgor and Inkovich' - Comrade Black's two personal aides. They're completely dedicated to serving their boss's every whim (and trying to dial down his worst excesses). *'Papa Vit' - The new head of the Church of Inktology, which spreads the dogma that the lack of color is the true path to inner peace. Papa Vit already has a toehold with some of the Raydian Orbits' more influential citizens, and is content with oppressing the rest. The Raylians under his sway are thoroughly brainwashed and become Blayians, members of the Blanc cult who are utterly dedicated to its aims and will attack Blob with all the fervor they can muster. *'Brainiac Cinza' - The top scientific mind that the INKT Corporation has in its possession. Brainiac Cinza is the head of Grey Matters, INKT's research and development division. Here, Cinza's job is to brainstorm and develop new and deadly weapons each and every day. It's said that he's more than a little crazy and maybe even completely egomaniacal, but nobody can deny that he is tremendously talented at his work! Levels 'Single Player Campaign' *'Attack on Chroma City!' - Mood: Restless *'Orbital Station' - Mood: Ascendant *'Aqualane Mall' - Mood: Serendipitous *'Cosmo Park' - Mood: Whimsical *'Twilight Gardens' - Mood: Spooky *'Overstory Undertow' - Mood: Joyful *'Edge of the World' - Mood: Awestruck *'Dust Storm' - Mood: Tumultuous *'Gigaton Forge' - Mood: Impassioned *'Membrane U' - Mood: Analytical *'INKT Space' - Mood: Frenzied *'The Ink Drop' - Mood: Audacious *'The Dirge Whale' - Mood: Determined 'Multiplayer Courses' 'Paint Courses' *'Harbor Heights' *'Astral Amusements' *'Duality Disc' *'Oblique Oasis' *'Binary Blasters' *'Cataclysm Cube' *'Ultimate Utrecht' - Mood: Retro 'Race Courses' *'Raydian Raceway' *'Canal Cruise' *'Vexing Vines' *'Tricky Temple' *'Lavacool Loop' *'Nebula Nexus' *'Joyous Jubilee' - Mood: Celebratory Enemies Blob has various foes that he has to contend with over the course of his latest adventure! Knowing who you're going to be up against can help you to remain healthy and ink-free! *'Inky' (5 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Attack on Chroma City! The basic ground forces of INKT's army, Inkies rush up towards Blob and attempt to bat him with their batons, which will cause Blob to become inked. They're not a huge threat individually, but they can be tricky when they attack en mass. *'Heavy Inky' (10 Paint Points) - First encountered in Attack on Chroma City! A more advanced Inky with heavier armor and weaponry. When Blob is in its vicinity, it spews forth a noxious spray of smoky ink. Wait until it stops in order to slam into it! Alas, they're too sturdy to be taken out with Paint Charges. **'Flame Heavy' (10 Paint Points) - First encountered in Gigaton Forge. They are a variant of Heavy Inky that uses flamethrowers as opposed to ink spray nozzles, which can set Blob on fire and have a greater range than their old weaponry. They have an annoying tendency to light flammable materials on fire if they spot Blob, which could trigger traps or even make certain routes or areas inaccessible, so disorient them with a Paint Shot before going in to take them out. *'Drop Bot' (1 Paint Shot) - First encountered in Orbital Station. Airborne INKT robots that patrol the skies above. The ground immediately below a Drop Bot has a target symbol. If Blob passes over this symbol, the Drop Bot will either release an ink bomb or a Bomb Bot. Due to its whirling blades, attacking it with a slam will only damage Blob. You need to get on its level and then shoot it out of the sky with a Paint Shot! *'Ink Bubble' (1 Paint Shot, or 5 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge with the Hazmat Power-Up) - First encountered in Aqualane Mall. Bizarre creatures with spiky, bulbous heads on thin stalks that make their homes in pools of ink. They hack up inky gunk towards Blob when he's around. They're pretty weak all-in-all, but they'll eventually regenerate as long as the ink pool remains. **'Big Ink Bubble' (3 Paint Shots) - First encountered in Aqualane Mall. They're tougher versions of the regular Ink Bubble that take three Paint Shots to defeat, rather than just one. They can also attack Blob with ink globs at a faster rate and a longer range, and have a special splash attack that covers the nearby area in ink! Fortunately, Big Ink Bubbles do not regenerate after being defeated. *'INKT Saucer' (25 Paint Points) - First encountered in Aqualane Mall. These floating, futuristic vehicles operated by Pilot Inkies are constantly emitting an electrical discharge directly underneath themselves, with which they'll try to zap Blob! They will also quickly accelerate directly towards Blob once they spot him. Certain INKT Saucers can be piloted by Blob once defeated. *'Bomb Bot' - (1 Paint Charge) First encountered in Cosmo Park. These robotic minions will give chase as soon as they spot Blob, exploding soon afterwards. If Blob is caught in the explosion, he'll catch on fire, which is even more deadly than being inked! They sometimes like to hang around on walls or hide in INKT supply crates. A Paint Charge will knock them on their backs, rendering them immobile. *'Mini Turrret' - (25 Paint Points) - First encountered in Cosmo Park. These automated turrets fire either inky or fiery blasts in rapid volleys. They can be found attached to walls in some places. *'Dig Bot' (1 Drill Charge, then 5 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Twilight Gardens. These segmented worm-like robots continuously dig through soil, snow, and sand, leaping out only to try and pierce Blob with their spiky drills, which cost 25 Paint Points if they make contact! You can either eliminate the medium through which they burrow (i.e. melting snow) or use a Drill power-up to dig them up with an underground Drill Charge! Once dug up, they'll flail about on the surface for a bit before reorienting themselves and returning underground, so don't miss your chance to finish them off! *'Blayians' - (1 Paint Point or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Twilight Gardens, these Raylian converts to the Church of Inktology will furiously latch onto and claw at Blob once they notice him. While this doesn't ink Blob, they will chip away at his Paint Points regardless. Additionally, Blob cannot jump and moves more slowly with Blayians latched to him. Mash A to knock 'em off! *'Shepherds' - (10 Paint Point or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Twilight Gardens. Inky clergy of the Church of Inktology, they control their flocks of adherents with the use of Hypnodisks. If Blob falls under their spell, he'll be dragged off towards a pool of ink or another hazard. Avert your eyes with the ZR Trigger to avoid falling under the influence of Hypnodisks! If you do, Mash A as quickly as possible to break free of their spell! *'INKT Turret' (50 Paint Points) - First encountered in Overstory Undertow. Automated turrets that continuously assault preset areas with ink or fire bombs. Destroy nearby INKT Turrets to make the surrounding area safer to navigate. Certain INKT Turrets can be used by Blob once defeated. *'Shield Generator' (25 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Edge of the World. They're harmless on their own, but these pieces of equipment render nearby INKT forces completely invulnerable to your attacks! If you can see enemies surrounded with pulsating barriers, seek out and destroy a Shield Generator first! *'Spiky Inky' (1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Dust Storm. They're equipped with helmets that will inject Blob with ink if he attempts to attack with a slam! The only way to get rid of them is with a Paint Charge! Furthermore, they are armed with ink launchers that will hit Blob if he jumps around them! If you see Blob targeted with a reticle, defeat the nearby Spiky Inky before taking to the air. *'Elite Inky' (25 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Dust Storm. Among the finest of INKT's individual ground troops, Elite Inkies have several tricks up their sleeves. Each Elite Inky can only be defeated with one specific color, which matches their own colored helmets. Furthermore, they can attack Blob with a spinning attack at close range and can also lob ink grenades from further away, both of which will ink Blob! **'Elite Inky Mk. II' (25 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge) - First encountered in Membrane U. Elite Inkies equipped with experimental phasing technology. In addition to all the usual Elite Inky traits, they are also capable of shifting their color, which they will do so periodically. They can either cycle through primary or secondary colors. *'Raylian Spirits' (Trigger Transformation Engine or touch with a Light Power-Up) - First encountered in Dust Storm. Cantankerous Raylian spirits that slumber inside of ancient tombs. The recent activities of the INKT Corporation have woken them up and made them very cranky. Their shadows travel along the floor in set patterns. If Blob travels over these shadows, the Spirit will quickly emerge and spook Blob, costing him 25 Paint Points! Raylian Spirits can't be destroyed, although activating a Transformation Engine will render all Spirits in the area harmless. Individual Raylian Spirits can also be pacified by rolling over their shadows with the Light Power-Up equipped. *'Ink Flow' (10 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge with the Hazmat Power-Up) - First encountered in Gigaton Forge. A brainchild of INKT's Grey Matters division, these living pools of ink cover entire street widths! While Ink Flows don't go out of their way to harass Blob, they do dutifully patrol a preset course, completely inundating the streets with their inky bodies as they travel along. Blob will have to find a way to weave between them until he finds a Hazmat power-up or some other means of defeating them. Liberated Graylians will not appear if the street they'll be released into is being patrolled by an Ink Flow, but will emerge once the threat is gone. *'Brain Bot' (25 Paint Points) - First encountered in Membrane U. They're the tentacled robotic assistants in the employ of Gray Matters and the Inky PhD's. They float lackadaisically in the air, targeting Blob with electrified laser beams from a distance if they detect him in the area. They can also swing their tentacles if Blob attempts to directly attack them, which will also electrocute Blob. The one proven way to take them out is to confuse them with a Paint Shot and then go in for the kill while they're disoriented! *'Inky Colossus' (25 Paint Points (Big form); 10 Paint Points (Medium form); 5 Paint Points (Small form)) - First encountered in INKT Space. Eight individual Inkies have been fused together with experimental procedures, making them into one super-powered behemoth. In its initial form, the Inky Colossus is capable of leaping into the air and attempting to crush Blob underneath. If Blob is caught underneath, he will instantly perish. If not, the Colossus will still generate a powerful shockwave upon impacting the ground. Jump over it least Blob lose 25 Paint Points and get knocked far away! After attacking the Inky Colossus, it splits into two medium-sized Inky Colossi, which will still try to crush Blob (causing him to instantly lose 25 Paint Points if hit, in addition to being inked) but cannot generate shockwaves. The medium-sized Inky Colossi will each split into four averaged-sized Inkies when they're attacked again. Completely taking out a full-sized Inky Colossus is a Paint-intensive endeavor! *'INKT Mech' (100 Paint Points) - First encountered in INKT Space. These top-of-the-line INKT vehicles have excellent offensive and evasive capabilities. They're capable of firing a volley of five ink bombs in rapid succession, meaning Blob will have to keep on his feet once its attack starts. Furthermore, they'll leap back to a safe distance once Blob gets close enough. The only way to take them out is to hit them with a Paint Shot, which will (very) briefly incapacitate them, then go in and wallop them with as many Paint Points as you can spare. You may have to use more than one Paint Shot to ensure that they stay vulnerable long enough to get within striking range. Certain INKT Mechs can be piloted by Blob once defeated. *'Blotlet' (5 Paint Points or 1 Paint Charge with the Hazmat Power-Up) - First encountered in The Dirge Whale. These living masses of ink either emerge from pools of ink or drop from the ceiling and begin homing in on Blob by bouncing towards him. Getting touched by them or attacking them directly without the Hazmat Power-Up will result in Blob getting inked. They like to gang up on poor ol' Blob in large numbers. *'The Dark Swarm' (Trigger Transformation Engine) - First encountered in The Dirge Whale. Strange creatures of darkness that inhabit the interior of the corrupted Dirge Whale. They can only be held at bay by the Light power up. If your light goes out, they'll quickly overtake you, so either find other sources of illumination or get through areas with Dark Swarm infestations fast! Transformation Engines will eliminate all nearby Dark Swarms. Bosses *'Inkgor and Inkovich's Turrets of Terror' *'Papa Vit's Holy Roller' *'Brainiac's Cinza's Main Brain Mainframe' *'Comrade Black's INKT Annihilator' *'Dark Aurora' Power Ups In the sometimes-dangerous environments of the Raydian orbits, Blob is going to need all the help he can get to make it through and take down Comrade Black and his forces. Fortunately for Blob, there are plenty of Power-Ups around to help him overcome any challenge! The benefits that Power-Ups bestow upon Blob only last for a limited time, however, so be quick! Some Power-Ups regenerate after use, but others do not. *'Drill' - This Power-Up grants Blob the use of unlimited Drill Charges, which are largely functionally identical to Paint Charges, while it is in effect. Drill Charges cost no Paint Points, and can destroy cracked rocks and walls, which regular Paint Charges cannot. Blob can also begin to dig into soil, sand, and snow by pressing the A Button in midair after a jump. In this state, Blob can dig up buried items, pass under narrow gates, and deal with burrowing enemies using underground Drill Charges. If you want to emerge from the ground, press A while digging. If Blob is underground when the Drill Power-Up runs out of time, he'll be booted back to the area that he first encountered the power-up with a 25 Paint Point penalty. *'Rainbow' - A rare power-up that allows Blob to instantly color all buildings the correct hue during missions and take out any Elite Inkies regardless of color, while also expending no Paint Points. This can be of tremendous benefit, especially if you're running low on time! Be careful, however, Blob is still vulnerable to being inked and being subjected to other hazards, which will end the Rainbow effect prematurely. *'Hazmat' - Allows Blob to travel along the surface of water without being drained of color, as well as being protected from ink, lava, and other liquid hazards, in addition to Spike, Hot, and Zap Plates. The Hazmat bubble is prone to bursting when Blob is hit with a physical or projectile attack, however, so travel with caution! *'Wrecking Ball' - Turns Blob into a ball of metal! With this power-up, Blob cannot jump, but he can roll down hills extremely fast, stick to and travel along metallic surfaces, and sink to the bottom of pools and streams of water, allowing him to explore beneath the surface. In addition to all of that, Blob is completely invincible while under the effect of this power-up! *'Spring' - Allows Blob to spring high into the air. Just hold A while Blob is in contact with the ground and then release! In the air, you can hold A again and Blob will slam towards the ground, creating a huge splash upon impact that can destroy or damage enemies caught in its wake and colors anything else it touches! The higher Blob is when he starts hurtling towards the ground, the larger and more powerful the splash will be. *'Light' - This power-up was apparently invented by ancient Raylians. The Light Power-Up will illuminate Blob, increasing visibility in dark areas. The Light Power-Up can also be used to illuminate invisible paths, objects, and items, cause certain crystalline plant buds to bloom, pacify angry spirits, and keep the Dark Swarm at bay. *'Graviton Bomb' - A very rare and situational Power-Up in de Blob 3, which appears only in 2D areas. When the Graviton Power-Up is slammed or charged into, a countdown begins and a circular radius will begin to expand around Blob. Once the countdown is complete, Blob will briefly turn into a black hole and suck up any enemies, items, and loose objects that fell within the radius. You can move normally while the radius is expanding, so hurry to an advantageous spot that will suck up the most material for you! Sucking up a large number of enemies with a Graviton Bomb will net you a big amount of bonus points, although standard Inkies will try to flee if they notice Blob during the countdown phase. You can also obtain any items falling within the Graviton's reach, even if those items would normally be completely inaccessible to Blob. The Spring Power-Up functionally replaces the Graviton Bomb in 3D settings. Category:Fan Games Category:Sequels